IGN Posts
InterGalactic News, commonly referred to as IGNews, is the major news network in the galaxy which has so far remained out of the control of both the Galactic Empire and the New Republic, but maintains bureaus within each government. The following is a chronological list of IGN broadcasts. = 15 ABY = The Retribution of Coruscant The Retribution of Coruscant signaled the end of an intense Imperial campaign to reclaim the planet from New Republic control. These reports covered both the warfare itself, the new Emperor's first galactic address, and the movement of Coruscanti refugees. * Report:Epic Battle Over Coruscant (July 23rd 2006) : News coverage of the final space battle over Coruscant. * Report:Vadim's First Galactic Address (July 30th 2006) : Emperor Vadim addresses the galaxy for the first time from Coruscant. * Report:Sullustan Senator Resigns (October 3rd 2006) : Senator Ikihsa Resigns from the New Republic Senate. * Report:Refugees Leaving Dac (October 4th 2006) : Refugees having relocated from Coruscant to Dac after the Imperial Retribution of Coruscant are rumored to be moving again, under tight-lipped security. The Corellian Corruption Scandal Due to the nature of political scandal, the news feeds were rocked by coverage from Imperial and CDU sources alike. Political degeneration threatens to grip both factions, until a shocking announcement triggers the seeming end of the scandal. * Report:The Corellian Corruption Scandal (October 8th - November 1st 2006) : A slew of news coverage surrounding the Corellian Corruption Scandal. * Report:Bailey Voted To Sector Moff (November 2nd 2006) : Corellia Governor Bailey Laran is voted to the position of Sector Moff. * Report:Moff Laran's First Changes (November 14th 2006) : Newly elected Moff Laran institutes several changes to the sector she governs, which includes Selene, Corellia, and Coruscant. The changes have erupted controversy throughout the sector. * Report:CDU Diplomatic Crisis (November 19th - November 21st 2006) : A slew of news reports surrounding a diplomatic crisis, as relations between the CDU and the Empire quickly crumble. * Report:Open Imperial Police Force (November 29th 2006) : Holonets announce an "Open Police Force" in the Empire, which will allow non-human species to join. * Report:Aliens Become Imperial Citizens (December 3rd 2006) : Legislation offers full Imperial citizenship for non-humans in Corellia, Selene, and Coruscant. * Report:Danik Kreldin Arrested (December 5th 2006) : A priority announcement is sent throughout Imperial space regarding the arrest of Danik Kreldin, who was presumed dead at the Retribution of Coruscant. The Empire Rests The Nar Shaddaa Revolution The revolution at Nar Shaddaa didn't reach news channels quickly, but what did raised plenty of intrigue. * Report:Outbreak on Nar Shaddaa (December 18th 2006) : A breaking report from Nar Shaddaa brings awareness of a violent shift of underworld power to the galaxy. * Report:Nar Shaddaa Battle (December 22nd 2006) : News coverage continues of a power struggle at Nar Shaddaa, with the ruling Hutt using dirty tactics to try and maintain his holdings. Security Tightened on Ord Mantell * Report:Crackdown on Ord Mantell (December 21st 2006) : Senator Marx of Ord Mantell begins an effort to reign in the lawlessness of the planet. She brings in the aide of Wookiee's from Kashyyyk. * Report:Criminal Attack at New Alderaan (December 22nd 2006) : A criminal assault against the New Alderaan military base triggers a planetary travel blockade, hoping to catch the culprits before they can leave the system. They are later successful in capturing the man, Antoine Dareus. The Defamation of Kreldin A month after the shocking announcement of Danik Kreldin's failed coup against the Emperor, more newscasters report on the Empire's findings. * Report:The Defamation of Kreldin (January 3rd 2007) : Timo Droja interviews an ISB agent from the Coalition for Improvements in regards to their findings about former Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin's attempted coup against the Emperor. * Report:Kreldin Estate Bombarded (January 10th 2007) : A news report reveals the final fate of the Kreldin Estate on Corellia. * Report:Camp Awakening (February 14th 2007) : A new COMPNOR Sub-Adult Group camp has been developed in place of the now-destroyed Kreldin Estate on Coronet City, Corellia. Death of a Traitor * Report:Traitor's Redemption (February 27th 2007) : Timo Droja interviews an ISB agent about the execution of the Traitor Sandor Woden. Proceedings from the NR Senate, 15 ABY * Report:New Republic Cabinet Appointment (Enb'Zik) (January 24th 2007) : During a press conference with New Republic Chief of State Leia Organa Solo, a new position within her cabinet is announced. * Report:Aranzael Addresses the Senate (February 15th 2007) : A Mandalorian presents a surprising and powerful proposal to the New Republic Senate. (Broadcast to New Republic systems only) * Report:Senate Ruling on Mandalorian Plea (February 16th 2007) : The New Republic Senate surprisingly chooses to grant Aranzael Moyat's request, making him Emissary of the Mandalorian People. Senator Del Marx of Ord Mantell plays an important role. (Broadcast to New Republic systems only) * Report:Senator Laryn Calls for Bothawui's Liberation (February 22nd 2007) : The Representative from Bothawui openly calls for its liberation from Imperial Rule. (Broadcast to New Republic systems only) * Report:Cassius Scandal 'Resolved' (February 22nd 2007) : Senator Marx and the representative from Cochran publically move to dispel potential public outcry at the pardon of Lynae Cassius for war crimes against the New Republic. (Broadcast to New Republic systems only) * Report:Mandalorian Address (February 25th 2007) : A message to Mandalorians scattered throughout the galaxy is sent forth, signaling a new alliance between the Mandalorian people and the New Republic. = 16 ABY = Dacan Civil War * Report:Civil War Erupts on Dac (November 2nd 2007) :Imperial and NR news sources deliver breaking news that civil war has erupted on Dac. * Report:Leia Addresses the Dac Emergency (November 7th 2007) :The NR Chief of State addresses the Dac emergency and elaborates on the NR's emergency response plan. * Report:Ackinbrac Condemnds Attack (November 9th 2007) :Dac's Senator Ackinbrac condemns a Marine operation. * Report:Aquarius Goes Silent (November 17th 2007) :Some interesting developments seem to be taking place around the Domed City of Aquarius. * Report:Attack at Coral City (December 13th 2007) :Amidst the civil war on Dac, a surprisingly organized force of Quarren soldiers attacks the lower levels of the capital, Coral City, attacking innocent Calamarian citizens in the lower income levels. * Report:Draelis Inquiry Results (December 20th 2007) :A government inquiry sheds some surprising light on the Loman Bacta Facility incident. * Report:Darth Malign Speaks on the Inquiry (December 21st 2007) :Darth Malign delivers his opinion on the New Republic's Inquiry. * Report:Senator Marx on Malign (December 21st 2007) :Senator Marx criticizes Malign's message harshly, and calls for common sense in a galaxy that knows what a Sith is. * Report:Imperial Response - Loman Facility Incident (December 22nd 2007) :The Imperial Diploserv Agency releases the official stance of the Empire regarding the investigation on Calamari over the Loman Bacta Facility incident, which supports the NR investigation process and concurs with their findings. It also leaks Krieg Inrokana's support for Wrista Ipex. * Report:Quarren Survivalist Party (December 27th 2007) :A follow up report on the Coral City attack reveals the emergence of an organized resistance to the New Republic called the Quarren Survivalist Party. * Report:Morjanssik Attacked! (December 28th 2007) :The city of Morjanssik is attacked by the QSP. * Report:Senate Debates on Dac Crisis (December 28th 2007) :A controversial resolution comes to the Senate floor, which would have condemned the Quarren decision to revoke their citizenship, had it not been voted down. * Report:Marx Resigns (January 3rd 2008) :Senator Marx resigns amidst facing assault charges from the Sullustan representative. * Report:Tarshyyk on Marx (January 4th 2008) :Senator Tarshyyk * Report:Marines Withdraw from Morjanssik (January 11th 2008) :Following an intense week of fighting, the New Republic Marines begin withdrawing from Morjanssik. * Report:Quarren Loyalties With Vadim (January 20th 2008) :Korynn Fleming and Eeth Mentel announce the Quarren Survivalist Party’s open alliance with the Galactic Empire. * Report:Leia's Address - Jan27 16ABY (January 27th 2008) :Leia speaks to the New Republic following an Imperial Navy attack at Mon Calamari. * Report:Interview With Fleming (January 30th 2007) :The full taping of an interview with IGN's Dejir Walta and ISB's Korynn Fleming. Other Reports * Report:Coruscant Opening (March 8th 2007) :Marshal Inrokana has the high pleasure of announcing to the galaxy that Coruscant is to be opened for all to come and go. He also announces the Imperial gala and opening of a new swoop track on the planet, a great celebration for the glory of the Empire! *'Report:Wargames Conclusion Ceremony' (August 19 2007) :To celebrate the conclusion of the recent wargames, a banquet is thrown in New Alderaan's government complex. What was expected to be just another dull event was spiced up by, first a speech from Admiral Ackbar and then CoS Leia Organa Solo. Other highlights included speeches given by Ikihsa Enb'zik, Senator Lemos Ackinbrac and the reception of an award by Presav Thomas Mahon. = 17 ABY = New Sith Order * Report:New Sith Order Declaration (October 11th 2008) :The New Sith Order has officially declared war on any government organization that does not join its ranks. * Report:New Republic Responds to Sith Declaration (October 26th 2008) :Senator Al'Dira responds to the official declaration of war by the New Sith Order. Other Reports * Report:Marine Declared MIA (Presumed KIA) (October 30th 2008) :Senator Al'Dira speaks of recent military operations, and of the tragic 'loss' of a hero. = 19 ABY = Corellia Ablaze * Report:Nebula Plaza Explosion (September 19 2010) :IGN briefly covers a bombing of an office building in Coronet City. * Report:The Internal Harmony Society (September 25 2010) :A political advertisement aired heavily around the time of the bombing. * Report:Tan Urchak Nolle (October 1 2010) :During the broadcast of a live Limmie game in the Corellia system, a pirate signal overpowers the transmission, depicting hooded men with equipment-modulated voices claiming responsibility for the earlier bombing of the IHS' headquarters. Category:InterGalactic News Reports